What You Meant
by Elsewhere-Kels
Summary: Sora has a big problem. Roxas doesn't know about Christmas! In fact, neither does Namine! Something must be done about this. Implied Soriku and Akuroku. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, not me. Christmas belongs to... God or Santa or something. :)

This was written for Cloudsurf on deviantart as a secret santa present.

Implied pairings are Akuroku and Soriku.

MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!

______________________________________________________________________

"Riku! Kairi! RIKU!"

"Sora! What's wrong?" With Sora's panicked tone of voice, Riku felt his heart speed up with dread. What could've happened?

"Riku, we've got a huge problem!" Sora stared at the taller boy with wide, frenzied eyes as he scrambled up beside him on the paopu tree. Riku frowned. This reaction was actually a little strange. When a problem was really serious, Sora tended to get quieter, not louder...

"Well, what is it?"

Sora sighed explosively, "Roxas doesn't know what Christmas is!"

...Riku's expression fell rather slack at this as he took in the new information and adjusted his level of concern accordingly. That was it? All of Sora's fretting was because of something Roxas didn't know? The gun-shy part of Riku's brain slumped with relief. But wait a minute... "Sora, Organization members go on missions to tons of different worlds. Hasn't Roxas ever been to Christmas Town?"

Sora fell silent for a moment in thought and Riku chuckled as his face shifted and changed with what appeared to be an internal debate. The brunette would have to work on schooling his expressions a little more if he didn't want to give everything away in spars. Otherwise people could read Sora like an open book. Or maybe that was just Riku...

Sora turned back to Riku and the silver haired boy reminded himself to pay attention to the matter at hand as Sora furrowed his brows and crossed his arms behind his head thoughtfully. Riku lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Well... yeah, he's been to Christmas town. But he was only fighting Heartless and chasing Shock, Lock, and Barrel. He didn't really take in the meaning of the things he saw. He didn't even get to meet Santa!" Sora's tone shifted to a truly woeful one in order to properly communicate the utter tragedy of such deprivation! Riku "hmm"'d in what he hoped was a sympathetic enough fashion, still feeling a little weird after meeting Santa and getting a bit of a guilt trip for "spreading lies", in Sora's words.

"He doesn't know what it means or the kind of stuff that happens. And, I was thinking: if Roxas hardly knows anything about Christmas, Namine probably has no idea!"

Riku paused. There were a couple more days till Christmas. What could he do about it? Sora was the one who could explain things to Roxas. "So... how do you propose we fix this, then?" Riku ventured casually, not really certain what else to say.

"First, we need to talk to Kairi and find out what things Namine knows about Christmas, if anything... Where should we look first?" Riku laughed lightly.

"She'll be here in fifteen minutes, anyways. She just had to tidy her room and then she was meeting us, remember?" Sora brightened at that.

"Oh yeah! Heh, I should probably clean my room soon, too... It was fine when we got back home, but I guess I'm not quite used to having my own room that much anymore. I never know where to put stuff." Riku had been having this same problem. Potions and magic jewelry were easy; he just kept them on him like usual. But other everyday things seemed so insignificant. They were both used to living on a "need" basis, rather than a "want" basis.

It was probably a bigger change for Sora. Even when they were little Riku didn't have much care for material items unless they were from Sora. Sometimes Kairi, too. He'd just always been more focused on Sora and... escape. Exploring everything he could be out there.

Well, he knew now. He could be a lot of things. Some were better than others.

"Hey!" Riku shook his head and turned, letting out an oh-so-intelligent "huh?" as Sora stared at him with a small frown on his face.

The spiky haired boy shoved Riku just enough to make him shift in place on the tree. Riku's breath caught in his throat as he regained his balance and took in the bright grin on Sora's face. "Don't be a space case! We've got a dire emergency to solve, after all!"

Riku felt his lips curve upward undirected. That was right. They had more important things to worry about.

"Aww, did I miss a good joke already?"

--

"Kairi! FINALLY you're here!" Sora turned and waved, his movements with a slightly less frantic edge now that he'd talked to Riku and Kairi was here. Just telling Riku had made him feel a bit better.

_It's really not that big of a deal... I wouldn't have mentioned it if I'd known it would bother you so much._ Roxas piped up sheepishly. As sheepishly as he could with just his tone of voice, anyways.

**No way! Christmas is a really big deal! It would have been so terrible if it just went by and you still didn't understand it!**

_Well, I guess. But it's just a big party where everyone exchanges gifts, right? And Santa leaves presents during the night. What's to understand about that?_

"Finally? I'll bet you've only been waiting 5 minutes, Sora!" Kairi raised an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips and grinned in challenge. Sora shook his head and he couldn't be sure whether they noticed that it was in response to more than one thing.

"It's been at least 7; I'm sure of it, Kairi! But come on, we need your help!"

**It isn't really a knowledge thing, I think. It's a feeling thing. You don't know Christmas until you've had it. I think I've got a plan, though...**

"Okay." Kairi replied as she approached the paopu tree. She moved to climb up but thought better of it, frowning at her shoes. Discarding the heels without much thought, she poked Sora in the side as she climbed up the paopu tree. "Shove over, guys. It's no fair if you have all the fun by yourselves. What's the problem, Sora?"

"Oh," Sora squirmed further down the paopu tree. His arm brushed against Riku's and he grinned a little in apology. The answering look in aquamarine eyes left him with a tingle of warmth that had nothing to do with the midday sun.

_Whatever you say, Sora. Don't go too overboard, though._ Sora's only response to this was an inward laugh. The brunette felt a small flush in his cheeks and shook his head again, "Uh, yeah - the problem is, Roxas has never had a Christmas before! Please tell me that Namine at least knows what Christmas is, Kairi!"

Kairi frowned. Sora watched as she tilted her head slightly and smiled. He could always tell when she was talking with Namine. He wondered if he changed when he talked to Roxas.

"Well... she knows that it's a holiday from stuff we've talked about in the past couple days. Other than that she isn't sure on specifics. I guess they wouldn't be, huh?"

"We've got to do something! I mean, I guess they could just find out through us on the day, but... that's not _fair_. Our parents don't even know about them. But I'd be weird to do anything around the others..."

"Well..." Kairi looked up towards a vaguely hippo shaped cloud and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Hey! We were going to meet up to exchange gifts anyways, right? Why don't we just meet here. We can have a Christmas party with the five of us." A small chuckle expelled from Riku and he appeared surprised but not displeased.

"Oh yeah... think they'll be able to split themselves from you again? I've been wondering whether or not that was something that could only happen in the World that Never Was."

Sora felt a swell of apprehension as well as a strange flash of bitterness that passed quickly but stung like an old wound. He was glad that he could easily distinguish Roxas' feelings from his own these days.

_I almost don't want to find out if we can't._ His voice murmured, and again Sora felt guilt niggling away at this brain.

**Never know until you try!** The boy ventured optimistically. "Either way, though," He continued aloud, "We can still have the party! We can decorate and bring food and gifts and sing carols and...!"

Kairi laughed and nudged him lightly as she cut him off. "Yes, yes, all those things, but don't get too carried away! We need to be able to bring everything that we want to use in the boat along with our presents." Her bright eyes glittered as her grin warmed to a smile, "Namine and I will bring Roxas presents, too. People always say it's the thought that counts; so that just applies to us way more than usual."

Sora beamed, "Okay! Then we'll get gifts for Namine, too!" He paused and then frowned. "I hardly ever get carried away! I can control myself..."

Sora blushed and turned his gaze toward the sea as both Kairi and Riku gave him looks. Pfft. Ganging up on him around Christmas.

--

Kairi was having trouble finding a good present for Roxas. She wanted it to be something that, when Sora used it, it would be something the Nobody could reflect on and smile. But of the three of them she knew the least about Roxas. Namine knew at least a bit about him, but even in her head Namine was a fairly private girl.

_There are a few things I could suggest, but... you wanted a sentimental meaning, right? I might have an idea..._

On the way home Kairi picked up pencils, paper, and a key-ring.

--

Riku didn't want to just get Sora (and Roxas) any old present - he wanted something that he... they... whatever. Something he would use. The silver-haired boy knew that this celebration was for Roxas and Namine in particular, and if there were a couple of things he definitely saw Roxas doing in Twilight Town, skateboarding was one of them. The bottom of the skateboard was painted with flame designs, one half black and the other white. It was a tribute to both Sora and Roxas as well as something of a dedication to certain red-haired Nobody. A Nobody whom Riku had developed a grudging respect for and later even some amount of sympathy. Despite the fact that they both sought different people (but perhaps not different enough) their goals were essentially the same.

Kairi and Namine... well, they were fairly easy. Thinking of Namine Riku made a beeline for the nearest art store and picked up some beautiful watercolour pencils. She had always been frustrated with those childish crayons, and he was continuously reminded of how patronizing everyone was to her. He'd seen her drawings when she put serious thought into her technique - they were beautiful. Drawings that weren't commanded. They weren't simply a means to an end. She could do so much more if she could work with the proper materials.

Riku thought Kairi looked beautiful with long hair but unlike Namine it didn't curl harmlessly to one side. He could tell that the red locks falling in her eyes all the time was really bothering her - especially when she trained what few fighting techniques she had (at this point) when she thought no one was looking. Riku bought Kairi a pair of shimmering barrets and looked carefully at their designs to find flowers that might match her Keyblade for whenever she ended up using it again. He hoped that she'd catch his hint: don't give up, we trust you. We won't leave you behind again.

--

Sora couldn't help but feel a little put out as he searched for presents this year, even as his stomach squirmed in excitement. Nothing seemed like the perfect gift! Well, except for Roxas'... he'd gotten a box of Sea Salt Ice Cream and a frame for the photo of Roxas with the virtual Twilight Town gang and a new one of the gang with Sora, Kairi, and Riku from a more recent visit. He'd told them a little about Roxas; Olette had seemed upset that they hadn't met him but they all felt oddly unsuprised. It had been a nice feeling, to feel that Roxas was happy. Not overjoyed, but... more content than he'd been.

_Was I supposed to be surprised for my present? I don't think that'll work since I saw you getting it... thanks, though._

**Shhh! You have to pretend it's a surprise!**

_What? Why? That's so pointless. Especially if we can't... well. If we can't._

**It's fun! That's the point. It doesn't have to make sense.** He only heard the sound of a sigh in reply.

It was Namine, Kairi, and Riku who were being stubborn in his head - they weren't giving him any ideas at all!

Then he remembered: "_Thank Namine._" He still couldn't remember what for but it seemed important.

So Sora spent the day collecting shells and once he was finished he had just enough. He had to find another frame for them and burnt his hands more than a couple times with a hot glue gun.

_I'm sure it's not just you. That thing seems like it would make an idiot out of anyone._ Roxas added encouragingly. Sora glared at the seashells in contempt.

**My logical mind says "stop pressing it down" but if I do then it won't dry right!**

Roxas laughed with the most sympathetic tone he could manage.

He finally found Kairi a great pair of shoes that would be good for training but didn't look too sporty. He hoped she liked them.

He made a new keychain for Riku with his crown pendant and the leaf of a paopu fruit and wondered what his best friend's face would look like as he held the new keyblade. The thought made him smile.

--

As it turned out Sora didn't go too overboard and the brunette stared at his friends expectantly until they apologized. Kairi laughed and couldn't help but roll her eyes a little at him. They decorated the paopu tree with shimmery silver garland, made sand angels and started a fire along the beach of their little island. Sora retold "the Night Before Christmas" with Jack taking Santa Claus' place and there were plenty of groans and laughs to go around. There was a brief interval in the festivities when Sora had to run over to the dock to try out the new skateboard and Riku took a few practice swings with his new Keyblade - its name turned out to be "Monarchy of Destiny". Sora said it was perfect because Riku acted so princely all the time. This inevitably lead to a wrestling match that inevitably lead to a spar. Kairi and Sora (and of course Namine and Roxas) were sad to discover that they could no longer split from their Nobodies. But as they had discovered before: Roxas and Namine could "take over" for brief periods of time.

By the time Namine took over to open her gifts Kairi was already wearing her barrettes and her new shoes. She had laughed when Roxas had given her a crossword puzzle that he'd apparently already figured out, as every word with an "s" in it had that particular letter filled in. "Thank you, Roxas... "it starts with an 's'". What about "r"?"

"I couldn't make it too easy for you." He grinned. It was a simple, yet meaningful gift.

_It makes sense. Roxas is a lot like that too._ Namine commented as Kairi closed her eyes and her countenance shifted to a softer face: at one moment both more and less striking than her own.

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

Roxas smiled to her in greeting and Riku grinned and replied, "Merry Christmas, Namine." Slowly Namine pulled out yet another keychain and held it out to Roxas in her up turned hand.

"It was a little awkward to wrap, but... here. Try it out."

--

Roxas' breath caught in his throat as he saw it. A three sided pyramid dangled from a glittering keychain. It was decorated on each side with a small, detailed pencil portrait - Roxas, Namine, and... Axel. Of course. On the bottom was simply a pair of stylized, unfurled wings.

"Namine..." He breathed, and his fingers were deft as he slid the chain from her slender hand. He turned it over and over in his hand and, inevitably, his eyes were captured by deep, sharp eyes and fiery hair. He watched as though detached from his own finger as it trailed along too-sharp cheek bones and an enigmatic mouth.

**I'm sorry, Roxas.**

Roxas could only shake his head. When he finally looked up again Namine was watching him with eyes both mournful and expectant. With practiced ease he called the keyblade to him and carefully replaced the keychain. There was a flash of light and all of them instinctively shut their eyes. The brightness faded from behind Roxas' lids and before he even opened his eyes the name echoed inside his... their... mind. _**Rebirth**_.

The handles were two bright wings, only partially unfurled. Colours of red, white, and gold swirled around the pole and the teeth of the keyblade took on the form of two white bursts of flame.

"It has special properties... it should be great for attack and it will be most effective when you or Sora use it with Bond of Flames."

"Namine. This is... I only..." Roxas cursed and pulled Namine into an strong embrace. Her eyes widened and at first she tensed up, but soon her lashes fell closed and her fingers gripped the back of jacket tightly. Her grip tightened and her eyelids clenched as Roxas expelled a shuddering breath next to her ear. "Thanks."

Riku looked away from them. He felt as though he had witnessed something far too private for even their little island.

Sora had been silent throughout the exchange.

Roxas breathed in deeply and pulled away. "Oh, and this one is from Sora and me. It's not anything like... I hope you like it."

Namine smiled as she carefully peeled the tape from the paper and folded it to put it aside for recycling.

**Oh, come on! Rip it!** This comment was fairly pointless as no one but Roxas heard Sora and he simply ignored him for the time being.

It was only a sketch book and, strangely enough, a framed picture of seashells patterned in the words "Thank You".

"The sketch book is from me and Sora made the picture... but we both have the burns to show for it." He grinned as he wiggled his fingers.

Namine smiled back but then frowned as she stared at the frame. "How did... what made Sora think of this?"

Roxas shrugged. "I'm not sure. He just remembered that Jiminy had written in his journal to thank you - before he'd even met you. He felt like it was important."

Namine's face lit up and she felt the patterns along the shells. "I love them. They're perfect. Thank you Roxas... Thank you Sora."

--

That night just as Sora's eyes were drifting shut he heard Roxas' voice softer than usual.

_I think I get what you meant... about Christmas._

________________________________________________________________________

Happy Holidays!

~Kelska


End file.
